Brutus and Victor
Brutus and Victor are ex-members of the GeoTrax Rail System and are the main antagonists of The Animated Series. They are described as "The Biggest Bullies". They cause trouble on the GeoTrax Rail System. According to Bunson, the reason why they like to cause trouble is because "They didn't want to be apart of the GeoTrax team so they quit, now they just make themselves general pests and try to prove to everyone they're better then anyone else." Toy Description This GeoTrax pair comes complete with lights & sounds! It'll be a real adventure, fueled by your child's imagination and a little help from Brutus and Victor. They're the biggest bullies in GeoTown! Includes figure and engine. Biography In The Legend of Old Rust, Victor made Brutus pretend to be a ghost train to scare off Aero and Eric, Opie and Woohoo, and Sheffield and Jenkins for fun and also to steal the crate of chocolate coins which they thought were real coins. But their plans were soon foiled when they heard Old Rust's whistle which they thought was the real ghost train and escaped the tunnel where the crate of chocolate coins was accidentally dropped. In Flying Lesson, they went to the main source of power for the SuperComputer and unplugged the plug which cut off all the power to the SuperComputer which caused mass trouble on the rail system. But yet again, their plans were foiled when Loopie Loco and his driver plugged the power back into the power source for the SuperComputer and crashed into a boulder causing Brutus' front end broken into pieces which catches fire, then were later caught by the police and were most likely taken in custody afterwords. Victor Victor '''is Brutus' engineer. He is the one who thinks up their schemes and is the main antagonist of The Animated Series. He speaks in a thick Russian accent, has brown hair, blue eyes, a thick mustache, wears a blue suit with yellow line patterns, grey pants, and black boots. Brutus '''Brutus is Victor's steam engine, sidekick, and secondary antagonist. He is the one who follows Victor's every command, but sometimes disobeys him like when he did not stop blowing his ghost whistle to annoy Victor in The Legend of Old Rust. he is painted in a dark, navy blue, has yellow stripes, and has the number 6349 on both his cab and front. Like most vehicle characters in The Animated Series, he does not talk, but can express himself with noises like Bull, Opie, Loopie Loco, Old Rust, and Steamer. Brutus' Possible Basis Brutus strongly resembles a Pennsylvania Railroad streamlined K4 steam locomotive.These engines were built from 1914 to 1928, 75 of them came from the Baldwin Locomotive works and 350 from Pennsy's own Juniata shops giving a grand total of 425. Being the main source of speed on the PRR the K4 was mainly used for Express and Crack Trains. only six were given a streamlined casing designed by engineer Raymond Loewy. The withdrawal and scrapping of the K4 occured in 1957 when Diesels replaced them on the railroad and only two are left in preservation #1361 and #3750. However, no K4 locomotive carried the number 6349, the only evidence that Brutus is a streamlined K4 is the wing shield emblem of the Pennsylvania railroad. Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Geotrax Rail System Category:Steam Engines Category:Humans